


Sara Tickles Lumpy

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Feathers & Featherplay, Fetish, Gen, Humor, Laughter, Male-Female Friendship, Tickling, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Sara, a female cat, has always wanted to tickle her best friend Lumpy since the day they met. And now, she finally gets her chance to do it. Contains an original character and lots of F/M tickling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The character named Sara in this story doesn't specifically refer to me. It refers to my OC, a light pink housecat named Sara who wears a magenta bow on her head. Although she has a mischievous side, she is kind and loyal to her friends. If they are threatened while she's around, she'll come and rescue them - especially Lumpy, with whom she is in love. She also has a sneezing fetish and a tickling fetish, the latter of which is an important plot point in the story. She is currently my only OC, and this is currently the only fanfic that she is involved in, but if she receives enough positive attention, I'll consider putting her in another story. Also, this story is one of my longest HTF fanfics, so it may take a while to get through. Enjoy.

Sara panted repeatedly, trying to stay calm as she sat on her bed. No matter what she did, however, her mind just wouldn't convince her to. She had recently thought of one of the best ideas that she could ever come up with, but now that she did, it simply wouldn't leave her head. She could barely think of anything else without just going straight back to that one idea that had been stalking her.

Ever since Sara had moved into the forest where the Happy Tree Friends lived, one of her all-time best friends had been Lumpy. She didn't just like him; she was in love with him, but she never got the courage to admit it to him. She even wondered if he felt the same way towards her. That wasn't what she had been thinking about for hours on end, however. It was something that she had always wanted to do to him. If she could only do it to him once, then her life would be complete. That thing was to tickle him.

Since her early teens, Sara had quite a bit of a tickling fetish. If she heard about a movie or an episode of a TV show containing tickling, then she'd immediately try to find a way to watch that movie or episode. And she also liked reading stories about characters getting tickled, but she preferred her favorite characters. Most of them were male; however, there were a few females as well.

But most of all, Sara wanted to tickle Lumpy. The fact that she had never tickled him in her life was close to unthinkable.

"Oh, God, what am I gonna do...?" Sara asked herself. Her tail flicked around repeatedly as her heart kept racing. She really didn't know how to get what she wanted. "I've got to find some way, somehow..."

Then, a thought occurred to her. She had remembered that a bunch of tickling-related stories involved tickle torture. Maybe if Sara used this method on Lumpy, it would finally satisfy her seemingly eternal desire. But she didn't know how Lumpy would react to it. She was sure that he wouldn't like it, but she wasn't sure how it would affect their friendship. She didn't care, however. She just wanted to make her dream come true.

Sara took a large bag from her room, and filled it with restraints and several assorted tickle tools. After making sure that she had everything she needed, she brought the bag with her as she left her house to go to Lumpy's house. She claimed to be visiting him, even though that was actually an excuse.

Once she had arrived at Lumpy's trailer, she climbed up the stairs, put the bag behind her back, just out of view, and then pressed her forefinger against the doorbell. Once the two notes had finished, she waited a few seconds until the door opened, revealing Lumpy.

"Hey, Lumpy!" Sara immediately greeted him.

"Oh, hi, Sara! You wanna come in?" Lumpy held the door open for Sara so that she could come in.

"Sure," Sara responded as she went inside. 

Then, she looked over at Lumpy and tried to think of a way to set him up for the tickle torture that she had planned for him. She had the right stuff for that, but what she was worried about was how he would react to it. It took her a little bit, but she eventually came up with something. Most of what she said to him sounded like she was nervous about what she had in mind, but she was.

"Um, Lumpy..." she started. "There's something I'd like to do to you..."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Well..." Sara looked around the trailer, but there didn't seem to be anybody besides her and Lumpy. She didn't care about that, however. "Before I do it, I'd like to, um... be in your room with you, first..."

Lumpy's response caused Sara to partially regain her confidence. "Yeah, sure."

The two of them proceeded to walk off and go into Lumpy's bedroom. Once they had made it in there, Sara closed the door behind her and locked it with the turn-lock on the door. She then tried to open it, but it didn't work.

"Sara?" Lumpy asked. The pink cat heard his voice and turned to him. Her slightly uneasy tone of voice returned.

"Oh, sorry. I... I don't want anyone to know that we're doing this together."

"So what do you want to do first?"

"Lumpy, I'd like you to lay down on your bed before I... you know... get started."

Lumpy obliged as he went over to his bed, sat down on it and then lay down on it. Sara approached the bed from the side as she held her bag. She was surprised that Lumpy didn't question it at first, but then she pulled out a pair of handcuffs. She snapped one brace around Lumpy's wrist, and then snapped the other brace around the bedpost closest to that wrist. Lumpy looked surprised and confused, but Sara didn't let him question it. 

She simply went to the other side and pulled out a second pair of handcuffs from the bag. She snapped one brace around Lumpy's other wrist, and then snapped the other brace around the other bedpost closest to that wrist.

"Um, Sara, what are you doing?" Lumpy asked, but Sara didn't answer him.

Then, Sara pulled out a couple of ropes from the bag and tied Lumpy's feet to the bedposts at the end of the bed. Now he was completely restrained in an X position, and couldn't move a single limb. He tried to break free, but he couldn't.

"Sara, what are you doing?" he repeated. "I can't move!"

"Sorry, Lumpy, but you're not supposed to," Sara responded, no longer sounding nervous as she had been before. "Not while I do what I've always wanted to do to you."

"Well, what's that?" Lumpy asked.

Sara, again, didn't answer. She was still thinking about her plan. She had gone past the restraining-his-limbs part, but she didn't know where to start tickling him. Just thinking about all of his possible ticklish areas really turned her on, even though she didn't know for sure where his weaknesses were. She decided it was time to find out.

She went back to the side of the bed, with Lumpy looking at her with a worried expression on his face. Sara brought up a single forefinger, placed it directly on Lumpy's stomach and started to stroke her finger back and forth. She made sure to watch his reaction closely as she did so. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Lumpy started laughing loudly and twitching. He just couldn't help it; Sara's finger was so soft, and just feeling it touch his belly really tickled, a lot. It didn't help that his belly was the most ticklish area on his body; in fact, that seemed to make him laugh even harder. He tried to make a small attempt to break free of the handcuffs and ropes that were restraining his hands and feet, but he couldn't.

"So he's got a ticklish tummy..." Sara thought to herself. "Does he have any other ticklish spots? Oh, I bet he does..."

Sara then moved her finger to Lumpy's underarm and started tickling him there. However, he wasn't quite as ticklish there, so he just giggled instead. Sara kept tickling his underarm for ten seconds, but couldn't get him laughing as hard as she did when she tickled his stomach.

"He's not as ticklish there," Sara thought to herself. "I'm gonna have to do something with that part later, but not yet."

Sara stopped tickling Lumpy and removed her finger from his underarm. She then moved over to the end of the bed, where Lumpy's feet were. Raising up both of her forefingers, she began tickling Lumpy's feet.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Lumpy again started laughing. He tried to break free from his restrained position, but he still couldn't.

"So let me get this straight..." Sara thought as she continued tickling him. "Lumpy's super ticklish on his tummy, slightly less ticklish on his feet and not so ticklish under the arms. This is gonna be good..."

Sara removed her forefingers from Lumpy's feet and allowed him to stop laughing. He panted repeatedly, trying to catch his breath as Sara looked at him with an evil-looking smile on her face. Once Lumpy had regained enough energy to speak normally, he tried to get Sara to let him go.

"Sara, please, don't tickle me. I'm really ticklish..."

"That was the entire reason I came here," Sara admitted. "I've always wanted to tickle you, Lumpy."

"Wait, what?!" Lumpy couldn't believe what Sara had told him. "You've gotta be kidding!"

"No, I'm not kidding," Sara stated. "Ever since I met you, I've always had two specific ideas on my mind: you, and tickling. But one time, I came up with a very specific idea, and since then, I just couldn't take my mind off it. And you know what that is?"

Lumpy couldn't come up with anything, so he just shook his head in denial.

"That idea involves me tickling you!" Sara said. "And now that I've found my chance, I can now tickle you as much as I want!"

Lumpy gasped in complete disbelief. He knew what Sara was up to: sentencing him to tickle torture. Even though he liked being tickled, he really hated when he was tickle tortured, even if it was for a short time only.

"No... No! Not that! Anything but that!"

"But don't worry, Lumpy," Sara reassured him. "I'm not trying to kill you. In fact, I'll stop every once in a while so that you can catch your breath."

"Sara, that's not why I don't want you to tickle me," said Lumpy. "I don't want you to tickle me because--"

"You're really ticklish?" Sara guessed. He already told that to her, but she just wanted to capitalize on it.

Lumpy looked away awkwardly. "Yes."

"Well, I'm still gonna do it," Sara said. "At least try to enjoy it."

With that, Sara began the torture for real. She started out by raising her paw again and placing it directly on Lumpy's stomach. He heard him giggle slightly in response, and then she started tickling him with her paw.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle..." Sara said.

Lumpy immediately started laughing, almost automatically. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Sara smiled mischievously as she continued to tickle Lumpy's stomach and listened to his laughter. The most she was doing was wiggling all of the fingers on her paw directly on the skin of his belly. She didn't think that this would cause Lumpy to laugh so hard, but it did, and she was almost amazed. She kept going, and occasionally moved her paw around to see if it would cause him to laugh harder. The amount of laughter she received from Lumpy didn't really change, however.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! SARA! STOP IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lumpy tried to get Sara to stop tickling him, but it didn't work as well as he thought it would. "PLEASE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sara continued to tickle Lumpy's stomach for about five more seconds. She hadn't been satisfied enough, but she had wondered to herself if his sides were also ticklish. She eventually moved her paw to Lumpy's side and began tickling him there.

Judging by his reaction, his sides were no less ticklish. "HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Since her theory had been proven correct, Sara proceeded to reach her other paw to Lumpy's other side, and began tickling both of his sides at the same time.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE, STOP!!" Lumpy managed to say, despite that he was laughing hard and twitching uncontrollably. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"God, this is great..." Sara thought to herself as she continued tickling his sides and listened to his resulting laughter. "I've got to keep this going for as long as I can, and with whatever I can use. And that reminds me..."

Sara stopped tickling Lumpy's sides and pulled her paws away from them. Lumpy stopped laughing as well and started panting, trying to catch his breath.

Once Sara thought Lumpy had regained control of himself, she looked down at her bag, reached into it and pulled out a single feather. Just seeing this caused Lumpy to cringe. Sara moved the feather towards Lumpy's stomach and started to tickle him with it. Lumpy immediately started laughing again.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! SARA! STAHAHAHAHAP THAHAHAHAHAT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Despite his protests, however, Sara kept tickling him, stroking the feather all over his stomach. She loved the sound of his laughter, and she wanted to hear as much of it as she could. She kept tickling his stomach for almost an entire minute, but Lumpy wasn't sure if he could handle that long. Once Sara had decided that he needed a short break, she slowed down the tickling, causing Lumpy's laughter to decrease and giving him a chance to catch his breath. When it seemed like he fully recovered it, Sara moved the feather to his side and began tickling him there.

"HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Sara reached her free paw over to Lumpy's other side and began tickling him there as well, while still using the feather on the side that she had already been tickling. Lumpy had been laughing his head off even after five seconds of this.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! SARA, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!! STOP IT!" Lumpy managed to say.

"You really want me to stop?" Sara started tickling him slower so that he would be able to respond. She kept tickling him, however, and doing so gave him a case of the giggles. "You sound like you're loving it as much as I am."

"Hee hee hee... I'm not... Hee hee hee... I don't like it... Hee hee hee... Just... please... Hee hee hee... stop it..."

Sara immediately stopped tickling him and pulled her paws away from his sides. She then reached into her bag and replaced her feather with an electric toothbrush. She could see Lumpy looking at her with an almost horrified expression on his face, but she ignored it for the most part. She then placed the electric toothbrush directly on Lumpy's stomach and pushed the button on the toothbrush, causing it to activate.

"HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! SAHAHAHAHARAHAHAHAHAAA!" Right when he felt the bristles of the toothbrush tickling him, Lumpy's laughter started all over again. He just couldn't handle the tickling feeling. Maybe it wasn't as strong as Sara tickled him with the feather and one of her paws, but the sensation was really getting to him.

Sara didn't have to move the brush around, but she still did so, moving it back and forth for no reason other than to make Lumpy laugh more. After a few seconds, she switched to his sides and tickled him there, but the amount of laughter that she received didn't change at all. She alternated between tickling his stomach and his sides for at least thirty seconds, but to Lumpy, it seemed like way longer.

"PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! CUT IT OUT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Lumpy really didn't know how much longer he could last. Sara didn't know, either, but she had decided that he needed another break. After a few more seconds of tickling him, Sara finally turned off the toothbrush and removed it from Lumpy's body. She could hear him panting heavily as she put the toothbrush back in the bag.

"Sara... how long are you gonna do this for...?" Lumpy asked, despite that nearly every one of his words were punctuated by the sounds of his heavy breathing.

"Lumpy, I don't really know when, exactly, I'm gonna stop tickling you," Sara responded, truthfully. "I've imagined myself tickling you before, but now that I've finally done it, well... I just don't wanna stop until I've had enough. So I'm pretty much not gonna stop."

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding..." Lumpy thought to himself.

Sara then thought about what to do next. She had focused most of the tickle torture on Lumpy's stomach and sides. She knew that they were the most ticklish parts, but she hoped that she could make his underarms more ticklish. Compared to his torso, they were way less ticklish - when she tickled them earlier, he mostly giggled a lot. She wanted to hear him laugh.

She brought up a paw, placed it directly under Lumpy's arm and started tickling him. Lumpy started giggling in response, rather than actually laughing. Sara tried wiggling her fingers as fast as she could, but Lumpy just kept giggling. She even tried tickling both of Lumpy's underarms at the same time, but with the same reaction.

"Come on, come on..." Sara said to herself as she kept tickling Lumpy.

"Hee hee hee... Sara... Hee hee hee... please... Hee hee hee... stop that..."

Sara kept tickling Lumpy's underarms for at least two minutes. She expected him to break out into laughter eventually, but to her disappointment and slight annoyance, all she got was a bunch of giggles.

"There's gotta be some way to make him laugh..."

Sara removed her paws from Lumpy's underarms and brought her bag closer to her. She reached into the bag, pulled out a feather and resumed tickling Lumpy's underarm. Lumpy resumed giggling; he just wouldn't actually laugh, no matter how much Sara tickled his underarms and no matter what she used to do so. Sara, however, was a persistent girl, and she kept tickling him, stroking the feather all over his underarm. She really, really wanted to hear him laugh. She even tried tickling his other underarm with the same feather, but still got nothing but giggles. After two more minutes of tickling him, Sara removed the feather from one of his underarms and replaced the feather with the electric toothbrush from earlier. She placed it on Lumpy's underarm and pressed the button on the toothbrush, causing it to activate. Lumpy, again, started giggling. Sara kept tickling his underarm for at least a minute before switching to his other underarm. His reaction, however, didn't change even slightly.

"Sara, please... Hee hee hee... I can't... Hee hee hee... take this... Hee hee hee!"

"I know you can't, but I gotta make you laugh," Sara responded. "If tickling your tummy made you laugh super hard, why isn't tickling your armpits doing the same thing?"

"Hee hee hee... I guess... Hee hee hee... I'm not as ticklish there... Hee hee hee..."

Sara decided that she had no other choice but to stop tickling him. She turned off the electric toothbrush and removed it from Lumpy's underarm. Lumpy started panting again, but he did it for a much shorter time than he did before. By the time Sara had put the toothbrush back in the bag, he had almost completely regained his breath.

"Well, Lumpy, there's only one place left for me to tickle, and then I'm done. Maybe."

She took her bag and moved over to the end of the bed. She then placed the bag next to her and looked over at Lumpy. She almost looked excited.

"What are you gonna do?" Lumpy asked. "Tickle my feet?"

Right after he asked that, Sara raised both of her paws, placed them directly on Lumpy's feet and started tickling them.

"HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Lumpy immediately started laughing again.

"Yeah. Just laugh as much as you want," Sara said as she kept tickling him.

All she was doing was rubbing both of her forefingers up and down Lumpy's soles. It didn't seem like much, but it was tickling Lumpy much more than she thought it would. His feet might not have been as ticklish as his stomach and sides, but tickling them was still enough to drive Lumpy crazy with laughter. Sara just couldn't help but keep going.

"So Lumpy, are you enjoying the tickles yet?" Sara asked.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! NO! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE, STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!!"

"Oh, really?" Sara asked. "Well, in that case, I'm not gonna stop giving them to you!"

She kept tickling Lumpy's feet with her paws for about three minutes. Then, she reached for her bag and brought it closer to her. She pulled out a couple of feathers and proceeded to stroke them directly on Lumpy's feet. He hadn't fully caught his breath, but he immediately started laughing again.

"HAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! SAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHARAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!"

Despite hearing him call out her name, Sara continued to tickle his feet. She just loved the sound of his laughter, and as she had planned before, she wanted to hear as much of it as she could. However, after under a minute of tickling his feet, Sara noticed that Lumpy's face was starting to turn red. He had been laughing hysterically, and he still was. He felt like he would eventually pass out if this torture went on for even a minute longer. Sara stopped tickling him and removed the feathers from his feet, and then she proceeded to put the feathers back in her bag.

Lumpy was panting heavily, trying as hard as he could to regain his breath. He tried to say something, but the tickle torture that he had gone through had robbed him of most of his breath. "Sara... please... no more..."

"Sorry, Lumpy. I guess I didn't give you a long enough break," Sara said. "But let me know when you're all better so I can go back to tickling you."

"You... little... brat..."

"Yeah, that's me," Sara said, sarcastically.

Lumpy continued to pant for at least five minutes. Sara, who had her back faced to her victim, tried her best to be patient and wait for him to recover, but she didn't think it was so easy. If there was anything that she loved more than Lumpy, it was tickling him. She had been tickling him for at least ten minutes at this point, but she had been having so much fun that it was hard to decide when she needed to stop. Her tail was constantly flicking around at just the thought of that. And then she heard it.

"Hahahahahaha!"

Sara didn't expect Lumpy to laugh for no reason, as she wasn't trying to tickle him. She looked behind her to see Lumpy, who had begun to laugh again. It was much weaker laughter compared to what Sara had heard from him before.

"Hahahahahaha! Stop that! Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Uh, Lumpy? Why are you..." Sara was going to ask why he was laughing, but before she could, she discovered that she didn't need to ask. The reason was right behind her. Her tail had been tickling Lumpy directly on the belly, and causing him to laugh. "Oh, yeah. My tail... Sorry about that." Sara lightly grabbed her tail and pulled it away from Lumpy's belly. "Sometimes it gets in the way..."

Then, it occurred to her. She could use her tail as a tickle tool. Why didn't she think of that before? She didn't think she could wait any longer, anyway. Sara turned around, held her tail in her hand, and proceeded to brush her tail on Lumpy's belly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Lumpy's reaction was almost instant. He just couldn't help but start laughing again. "SAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHARAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!!"

"You like my tail? You like it?" Sara taunted him as she continued tickling him with her tail. She still wanted to tickle his feet, so she wanted to get this part over with as quickly as possible. After about five seconds of tickling his belly, she moved her tail to his side and began tickling him there.

"STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!! YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOU BRAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!!"

After five more seconds of this, Sara removed her tail from Lumpy's side and moved back over to his feet. She held her tail in her hand, looking evilly at Lumpy. She suddenly got an idea, however. Aside from her tail, there was one tickle tool that she hadn't used on Lumpy's feet yet, and she wanted to use it. She let go of her tail, reached into her bag and pulled out the electric toothbrush that she had already used on Lumpy. She placed the toothbrush on Lumpy's foot, and then pressed the button on the toothbrush, causing it to activate.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! SARA, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!!"

"Hang in there, Lumpy, I've almost had enough," Sara said, sounding almost sarcastic. She then proceeded to take her tail and use it on Lumpy's other foot. Just feeling the tip of her furry pink tail on one foot, as well as the bristles on the electric toothbrush on the other foot, caused Lumpy's laughter to skyrocket.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! SAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHARAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Just a little more, Lumpy," Sara said as she continued to tickle his feet with the toothbrush and her tail. "About one more minute."

Lumpy used almost all of his remaining breath to utter a sentence without letting his laughter get in the way. "YOU ARE ONE EVIL LITTLE GIRL!!"

"Yeah, maybe I am, but this is the best day of my life so far," Sara responded.

Sara continued to tickle Lumpy's feet for at least five more seconds. She would have gone longer than that, but then she heard his laughter decrease in volume.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Sara looked up at Lumpy. His face was even redder than it had been before, and this time, he was sweating. He had never laughed so hard in his life, and he was on the verge of passing out. Sara immediately turned off the electric toothbrush and pulled it away from Lumpy's foot. She pulled away her tail from his other foot as well while she put the electric toothbrush back in the bag. Lumpy started panting hard again, struggling to regain his breath.

"Lumpy, that's it. I'm done," Sara said. "I just can't take this anymore."

"Thank... you..." said Lumpy, in between the sounds of heavy breathing.

Sara proceeded to untie the ropes from Lumpy's feet. Then she took her bag, went over to the side of the bed and reached into her bag. Lumpy almost looked concerned for a second, since he really didn't want to be tickled anymore. But to his relief, instead of a tickle tool, Sara pulled out a small key and inserted it into one of the handcuffs that had been restraining Lumpy. With a single turn, she released Lumpy from this pair of handcuffs, and then went over to the other side to unlock the other pair of handcuffs. Lumpy didn't know if she used the same key as the one she had, or if she had to pull out a separate key for that pair of handcuffs, but he didn't care.

Soon afterwards, Lumpy was completely freed from his restraints. He would have gotten up and tickled Sara in revenge, but he had barely any power left in his body to do so. Instead, he simply stayed on the bed that he had been on, continuing to pant. Sara put the ropes and handcuffs, as well as the keys to the latter, back in her bag before having a heart-to-heart talk with Lumpy.

"Lumpy, I'm really sorry that I had to tickle you like this," Sara said. "I enjoyed it and all, I really did. But I really didn't want you to pass out. I really, really wanted to tickle you so I could hear as much of your laughter as I wanted. And when you were laughing, it sounded really cute..."

Lumpy continued to pant for a few minutes, and then sighed in relief as he finally regained his breath.

"Sara, it's okay. But please... whatever you do, don't tell anybody this happened."

"I won't, I promise," Sara said. "And I promise I won't ever tickle you like that again. You really didn't like it, did you?"

"Actually, Sara, just between you and me, I actually did like it," Lumpy admitted. "It's just that I didn't want to say that, and I didn't want it to happen because of how ticklish I am. Remember?"

"Yeah. I don't think I'll forget that for a while."

"And there's one more thing I'd like to ask. The next time you want to tickle me, would you at least warn me?"

"Of course, Lumpy, I'll definitely do that. And don't worry. Next time, I'll go easier on you."

Sara then proceeded to walk towards the door to the bedroom. She turned the lock on the door to unlock it, and then opened it. Before she left, she turned to Lumpy for the final time.

"See you tomorrow."

She then walked out the door and shut it behind her, leaving Lumpy alone in his room. He simply sat on his bed, thinking about what had happened. He was glad that the tickle torture that Sara had forced him through was over, but he couldn't help but wonder when or if she would do it to him again. One thing was for sure, though: this had been a day that neither of them would ever forget.


End file.
